Xtreme Latin American Wrestling
Xtreme Latin American Wrestling (X-LAW) was a Mexican independent promotion that was created in 2001 by Ernesto Ocampo and Manuel Flores and claimed to be the first "Extreme" promotion in Mexico, patterened in great part on the U.S. based Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). The promotion closed in 2005 but was brought back by Ocampo and Flores in 2009, centered around L.A. Park. They were not a regular promotion with a fixed roster but instead held occasional shows with some of the top names not working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) or Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) at the moment. History In 2000, Ernesto Ocampo who was then working for the magazine Luchas 2000, had a meeting with Antonio Peña, the owner of Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), to show him a project to form a hardcore stable within the company, knowing that Paul Heyman had offered Peña the opportunity to acquire shares of Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). At that time ECW was in financial troubles. This deal would have given the rights to create an "ECW Mexico" group in AAA. Given the refusal of Peña, Ocampo and fellow journalist Manuel Flores began to work on creating their own promotion, raising money for months. In December 2000, both traveled to Tijuana to sign several Luchadores with experience in hardcore wrestling such as Damian 666, Halloween and Nicho el Millonario. The venue chosen to debut the new promotion was Toreo de Cuatro Caminos, a bullring that for more than two decades hosted the shows of the Universal Wrestling Association (UWA). Ocampo and Flores also signed former ECW wrestlers Super Crazy, Nova, Yoshihiro Tajiri, Sabu and Juventud Guerrera. X-LAW also established ties with Último Dragón and his promotion Toryumon Mexico, booking for the show almost all his students at the time who then integrated Toryumon 2000 Project (T2P). Another working relationship started with International Wrestling Association (Puerto Rico). IWA promoter Víctor Quiñónes traveled to Mexico with then IWA Heavyweight Champion Ricky Banderas and taped many segments for his IWA TV show. Two main events were announced: El Hijo del Santo vs. Perro Aguayo, Jr., and Sabu vs. Damián 666 in a match for the XPW World Heavyweight Championship. The card also featured the first ever ladder match in Mexico, with Rey Misterio, Sr. and Halloween vs. El Mosco and El Depredador. The show was heavily promoted in Luchas 2000 magazine and in other publications like La Afición newspaper and the Tijuana-based Frontera Daily. The show was held on March 4, 2001 gathering a crowd of 7000 people. After the first show, Ocampo and Flores planned a second show in El Toreo headlined by a mask vs. hair match between Hijo del Santo and Perro Aguayo, but the idea was scrapped due to the forced retirement of Aguayo after a similar match between him and Universo 2000 in Arena Mexico. Instead of running Toreo again, a tour was prepared which was originally called SIEGE but was renamed LAW AND DISORDER. The tour's first four dates were in Tulancingo, Aguascalientes,Tultitlán and Tlalnepantla. Originally, the entire roster of the first show was contemplated but was reduced, although they added two wrestlers from the Philadelphia-based promotion Combat Zone Wrestling: Zandig and Wifebeater. During this tour the company crowned its first Tag Team Champions when, in a rematch from the precedent ladder match, El Mosco and Depredador beat Rey Misterio, Sr. and Halloween. One day later, in Tlalnepantla, the new champions defended the belts successfully against El Dólar & El Duende, but were challenged by Damián and Halloween. In June 17, 2001, the last day of the tour, Sabu pinned Nosawa in a deathmatch. On December 16, 2001, the X-LAW XMAS show was held in Unidad Deportiva Javier Rojo Gómez in Tulancingo. In that show, X-LAW crowned its first Jr. Heavyweight Champion in a triple threat ladder match where the winner would take the championship, while the two losers would face off in a Luchas de Apuestas. The competitors were Crazy Boy, Brazo de Plata Jr. and Pirata Morgan, Jr. The winner was Brazo de Plata Jr., so he was awarded with the championship. In the apuestas match, Crazy Boy shaved Pirata Morgan, then bet his mask against Brazo de Plata's championship. The new champion agreed. The match was started immediately, which was won by Crazy Boy. Championships *X-LAW Heavyweight Championship *X-LAW Junior Heavyweight Championship *X-LAW International Championship *X-LAW Tag Team Championship *X-LAW Welterweight Championship *X-LAW Women's Championship External links * Profile Category:Promotions Category:Mexican wrestling promotions Category:Defunct wrestling promotions